


屈服surrender

by DorrisTang



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorrisTang/pseuds/DorrisTang
Summary: How Ian turned to his elder brother？
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Lip Gallagher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	屈服surrender

**Author's Note:**

> 我没想到兄弟这么冷…我哭了

Lip发誓，他再混球，再Gallagher，他帮人当枪手、卖大麻给未成年、上了多年的炮友从不负责等等，也不能接受自己的同性恋弟弟对自己说，我现在再也对那些干屁股的提不起任何兴趣——或者性趣。  
这不是重点，这没有什么，如果Ian变成了性冷淡的同性恋听上去也很不错。至少无耻麇集的Gallagher家里有一个接近正常的人了，还爱国、学习不错（虽然比不上他）、参军……这很好，真的很好，Lip希望Ian能过得更轻松，而不是成天和柜子里的已婚男人或者什么街头混混搞在一起。  
但Ian的下一句，让他把手里的烟卷直接掉在大腿上，烫得他一哆嗦，从Ian的床上跳起来，头又恰好撞上了斜坡的阁楼墙壁，然后他倒在地板上，一手捂着头，一手捂着腿，抽搐得像一只刚刚被火燎了脚底板的青蛙。  
他睁着那双不属于Frank的眼睛看着他说：“Lip，认真地，我宁愿上你。”  
“Ian，你……真的认真的？”  
Lip坐在地上等他去客厅找来药膏，Ian盘腿坐在他旁边，用手指沾了膏体，轻轻帮他涂上。英格伍德的街灯从高处照射下来，黄澄澄的，Ian长着一张又白又嫩的脸，他没有一般男人又青又刺的胡茬，而是长了水蜜桃一样细软、几近透明的绒毛。Lip没有说话，偶尔因为弟弟过大的手劲嘶嘶倒吸冷气。他借着屋外透进来的灯光仔细打量，他觉得他很久没这么注视过他最大的弟弟了，上一次大概是在他十三岁的时候，因为一只乌青眼睛。  
Ian感受到他的目光，停下了涂药膏的手指。兄弟两人四目相对。Lip继承了他们的爸爸Frank湛蓝的眸色，而Ian则是棕灰色。Ian缓缓凑上前去，他挑了下眉，那让Lip想起每一次Ian提起他的男朋友时得意而基情的表情，那让他有点陌生难以接受。  
他认识的同性恋弟弟在他面前知道收敛，所以很少跟他分享那些过程。Lip不喜欢惊喜，Gallaghers的惊喜总是涉及到锒铛入狱，或者危及性命。他偶尔在深夜高处的上下床上醒来去解决膀胱问题时瞥见Ian平静的睡姿，他会感到一股温情从脚底升起，逐渐淹没他的心脏，就像是在浴缸里泡热水澡——不过在这家里已经很久没有浴缸了，他想象应该就是这种感觉吧。  
“不，Ian。”Lip在Ian的嘴唇接近他到呼吸可闻时叫了暂停，他把手指放在Ian的嘴唇上，让这企图亲他哥哥的崽子滚开一些。  
Ian又试图亲上来，然而他得到了一个轻轻的巴掌。  
Lip轻声骂他：“你滚开，小混球。”他说完就扶着床边站了起来，踉跄地推门出去了。  
Ian注视着他，仍然跪坐在地上。他想起对他说“我妻子今晚不在”的Kash，还有只允许他从后面上、喜欢在他心上一刀一刀划出鲜血来的……随便谁，相对于Lip刚才的话，他只听出来了无计可施的纵容。他露出微笑。  
Ian去洗了热水澡，他上楼的时候注意观察了房子里，没发现Lip在家里的某个地方。他进房间前看到Fiona打扮得很隆重准备出门，他顿了一下，在她准备出门前问：“你看到过Lip吗？”  
Fiona急着出门，随口说：“没，也许在洗澡。”  
“不不，我刚从浴室出来。看上去他不在家里。”  
“哦，那也许在哪个女人的床上吧。”  
Ian跟着她走，皱着眉头，然而Fiona根本没有在意Lip在不在家这件事，她的大弟已经二十一岁了，不是一岁，Gallaghers待在家才是怪事。  
“那你可以给他打个电话吗？”  
“为了什么？”Fiona出门去，疑惑地回头看他，“你干嘛不自己打给他？”  
“呃……”  
Fiona不等他回答，低头看了眼手机就冲下台阶，“我迟到了！再见Ian。”  
Ian看着姐姐消失在豪车里，他叹了口气，在台阶上坐下，从兜里掏出烟来点上，狠狠抽了一口。夜晚的英格伍德偶尔传来巨响——枪声、碎玻璃声、随便什么声，他们都非常熟悉了，小偷盗贼和抢劫犯，打架斗殴。他在下雪的冬夜里只穿着一件衬衫，敞口的，没有背心，他冷的瑟瑟发抖，然而Ian觉得这让他感到活着。  
Ian想起他在十七岁、十八岁时和Lip打的那一架，从卧室里打到浴室里。他觉得那其实算是他单方面的殴打，Lip跟他六分钟跑五英里、一次一百个俯卧撑的身体比起来，简直像是一只瘦弱的雏鸡。然而他的拳头在落下去之前就变得软弱无力了，看到Lip棱角分明的脸，闻到他身上熟悉的洗发水和汗味、烟味……印刻效应，如果换Lip的大学教授来评价的话，小羊羔永远会把第一眼看到的认成母亲，小老虎永远挣脱不了小时候套上的细绳子。  
第一根烟燃到尾部，Ian被烧到了手指，他骂了句“操”，把它用鞋尖碾灭，又点了第二根。  
就在他发呆的时候，一只手从他嘴唇间抽走了烟。Ian的眼神跟着他在旁边坐下，Lip没有说话，他也看了一眼Ian，叼着烟开始脱外套。他把自己的羽绒服劈头罩在Ian脸上，Ian露出一个怪表情，伸手把外套套好。  
“你很强壮，小鸡？下雪可以只穿一件衬衣？”Lip嘲讽地问了一句，深深抽了一口，烟头猩红明灭。  
雪下越来越大，呼出的白汽让他们几乎看不见彼此。Lip把烟抽完随手扔到雪地里，他的手臂在Ian背上空迟疑地悬了一会儿，还是落到了他身上，像往常一样搂住他的弟弟，不管他弟弟是不是同性恋，或者他弟弟几小时前有没有说过要和他做同性恋情侣。  
Ian靠在哥哥肩膀上，理所当然地问：“所以这代表‘同意’吗？”  
“什么？！——不，当然不，Ian，你在想什么？”Lip感到荒唐和惊吓，说完他又皱起眉头，觉得自己稍微有点过分，他放缓了语气，“我不是说我会讨厌你，Ian，我永远不会讨厌你，你是我最爱的弟弟。”  
“好的，我会告诉Carl你刚才的话。”Ian调侃道。  
Lip和Ian一起笑起来，带着从小时候就延续过来的默契。  
“我爱你，Lip。”Ian从他肩膀上离开，坐直了身体看着他说。  
“拜托，我也爱你……不是那种爱，操，我从来没上过男人——记得我们讨论过这个问题吗？在卡车里？消化系统是单向的，我的观点可没变过。”  
Ian没说话，低着头用脚去踢台阶上堆积的雪，他的鼻头被冻得通红。Lip放弃和他争论这个问题，从台阶上站起来跳了跳把身上的雪花抖掉，伸手要拉他起来。他没有接受帮助，而是自己站了起来，主动走进屋子。  
他们仍然住在同一间屋子里，一个窗户、一张书桌、一扇门，四堵墙壁，床就只隔两米，偏过头就能看见彼此。  
Lip默默跟着他上楼，暗自思考。奇怪的是，在Gallagher家，每个小孩都会有的青春叛逆期里，都会出现一个高频词，它叫做“隐私与个人空间”，从没人窥见但日记里记录的Fiona到刚刚经过没几年的Debbie、到启蒙过早的Carl、还有Liam，偏偏他和Ian毫无这种预兆，他们在同一间卧室里住了二十多年，并且还将继续住下去。  
原本应该有人觉得奇怪的，在一个同性恋弟弟对哥哥说“我们在一起吧”之后，共处一室，而Lip只是去浴室简单收拾了自己，就爬上了他的床。  
入睡前，他对已经长得成熟到上街会被男男女女吹流氓哨性挑逗的Ian说：“晚安，老弟。”  
他们保持着某种默契，谁也没有在别人面前提起过这件事。Lip把他上学时期多余的超人智商都用来干些杂事，他仍然过得不好不赖，Ian试图每晚回家来过夜，偶尔实在不行，他也会往家里留言。特别的是，他会对Lip多问一句：你同意了吗，Lip？  
“同意什么？你们在说什么鬼话？”Fiona一脸见了鬼的表情问Lip，Lip勉强扬了一下嘴角，不置可否。  
“你们在背着我搞什么不为人知的小秘密？假如让我再去警局把你们弄出来，我发誓我要用枪打爆你们两个人的脑袋——”  
Lip把Fiona的威胁抛在脑后，耸了耸肩转身上楼去，他在心里暗骂：操你，Ian，小贱人。  
他不可能答应的。半年过去，Lip仍然这么想。  
Ian至少没有把他上过的男的带回家来过，不论什么时候。冬天过去，芝加哥南区的春天来到，孩子们在街上嬉笑着跑来跑去。夏天隔壁的Kevin和Veronica在院子里支起充气游泳池。秋天，绕城火车呼啸而过，卷起桥下面脏水坑旁边的落叶。  
又一年冬天，圣诞节，所有人都在Gallagher家里开派对，Lip刚刚喝完一瓶啤酒，他开了第二瓶。Ian还没到。Lip看了表，这小混蛋已经迟到了。  
他第三次看表时，决定发条短信出去。  
[橡皮糖，今晚回来吗？]  
橡皮糖是Ian去年提出混蛋要求之后的新备注，像个甩不掉、也不能甩掉的橡皮糖一样黏着你，觊觎哥哥的屁股或者前面那家伙。Lip想在他脸上来一拳，打花他那张白皙的帅脸。  
他第四次看表，没有回短信。就在Lip要失去耐心时，有人推门而入，身上带着风雪的凉气拥抱了他。  
Ian大声抱怨，“我晚了，路上被一个蠢蛋的坏摩托拖延了一会儿。”  
大家和他打招呼，Fiona和Veronica在一旁热舞，他们的姐姐疑惑地对闺蜜说：“他们什么时候关系这么……亲密了？”  
Veronica耸了耸肩，“鬼知道。”  
Ian接过Lip开的啤酒喝了一口，和他一起靠在沙发靠背上站着。Lip什么也没说，Ian微笑着打量他，高深莫测地准备开口。  
Lip先一步堵住他的嘴：“——别提什么‘准备好在一起了吗’，否则我踢爆你的屁股。”  
Ian点点头，他们沉默地喝酒。两个小时，直到派对结束他们上楼去睡觉，他们干掉了两打啤酒。  
“Lip？”Ian坐在自己的床上，看坐在书桌前双颊酡红、烦躁地用手敲三长一短、三短一长的Lip。  
过了很久，Lip才从他的挣扎中出来，他开口说：“好吧，你赢了——你赢了，Ian Gallagher，混账。”  
“我赢了什么？”  
Lip注视着他，确信他已经露出了胜利者的微笑。该死，他就知道这小子始终知道他会屈服的。  
“唔……我和Fiona欠你们所有小混蛋的，我认了，Ian。”Lip说。  
“你的意思是，你愿意和我睡了？——你愿意和我在一起？真的？”Ian露出了开心的笑容，就像七岁那年看到他徒步几十公里带回来一个又破又旧的玩具。  
“……对，小点声，小混蛋。”  
“Lip……”  
“但是我必须强调，Ian，我只做插入那个——准备好你的屁股，混蛋弟弟！”


End file.
